ni juntos ni separaos
by sakurasasuke
Summary: Sasuke es el guay del insti pero que pasara cuando 1 xika se le ponga en el medio?Gracias x los rewievs seguire escribiendo. Thanks nuevo 5. cap!Siento muchisimo haber tardado tanto pero entre el colegio y los viajes no he tenido casi tiempo. SORRY
1. la llegada

Chapter one

EL ENCUENTRO

Una chica guapa de unos 17 años, con ojos del color de jade y su pelo rosa como su piel sé dirigia al empezar su último año en el instituto SAKE de tokyo. Me refiero a empezar xq su familia se tubo que mudor a Tokyo x razones d trabajo. Ella le gustaba mucho la provincia en donde vivia pero no tenia otro remedio que marcharse con sus padres. En su antigua vivienda era feliz y tenia muxos amigos. Sobre todo era muy buena en cualquier deporte q le ofrecieras a jugar.

Como iba diciendo aquella chica estaba justo para cruzar la acera que le separaba de su nuevo instituto cuando una moto casi le mata.

Pero eres idiota! Mira por donde andas capullo- grito ella mu cabreada mientras se levantaba. Fue entonces cuando de la moto se levanto un chico bastante alto, de su misma edad y con unos ojos afilidados que enamoraria a cualquier chica.

¿Qué me has llamado niñata?-le respondio amenazante.

Lo que has oido, ca-pu-llo.

Tienes huevos para insultarme a mi. Eres nueva no?-le pregunto curioso el chico alto y de cabello oscuro.

Si, q pasa soy nueva. Que pasa ers el chulito dl insti o el + gilipollas.

Que pasa te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Mira niñata de mierda a mi no me insulta nadie, y – 1 poca cosa como tu. Si fueras un tio ya estarias muerto.

Entonces el chico wapo(hay q wno sta) se dirigio a la entrada dl insti cuando en la lejania oyo un grito.

Ademas d capullo machista!

Entonces el se dio la buelta y le dijo:

Como te llamas?

No estoy obligada a rebelarte mi identidad

Nani? Bueno entonces t dire el mio pa q se t quede grabao. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

Me interesa muxo...

Entonces los 2 se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases ante la atonita mirada d los demas compañeros. La Sorpresa fue muxa al encontrarse ls dos en la misma clase.

**Si quereis q siga mandadm muxos rewieus**


	2. lunes

Chapter II

Lunes

Nota: gracias por todos los rewievs q e recibido. Man exo muxo ben. Si quereis hablar conmigo y fantasear un rato agregadm al msn entro en el insti impresionada ya que este insti no tenia nada que ver con al que iba ella antes. Cada alumno tenia su taquilla personal. Todas las aulas estaban amuebladas igual y todo el mundo tenia un portatil( buaaaa q pijos). Pero lo mejor de todo, sin duda, es q tenian una maravillosa cancha de baloncesto donde podrian deslizarse tranquilamente y ademas habia un campo de atletismo y tenis. Este iba a ser su paraiso sin duda. Se fue a administracion para enterarse de donde estaba su clase y entre que si preguntes alli o aqui acabo llegando media hora tarde en su primer dia de clase. Cuando consigui llegar toco la puerta y...

"Hola, tu debes de ser la nueva Haruno Sakura. Te han entretenido muxo en administracion eh? Soy Kakashi tu tutor y tu profesor de gimnasia. Pase adelante y sientate...haber donde... a si mira hay tienes un puprite libre."- el profe "guay" señaló a a un pupitre en la ultima fila (los pupitres solian ser d 2 en 2 –x parejas!) donde un chico alto, ojos afilados y cabello negro miraba a su profesor horrorizado ya que si se sentaba con la esa chica acabaria de una patada en el hospital ademas los sitios eran permanentes en todas las clases!

Nota: en gimnasia tambien hay clases teoricas o el tutor les esta dando 1 chapa)

Entonces Sasuke se levanto enfadado y dijo:

"Yo con esa no me siento"

" Y se puede saber xq Sasuke?"-le pregunto el profe.

" Porq me ha desafiado antes"

Entonces toda la clase se rio per x bajines q sino el Uchiha mas conocido como el demonio de Sake les daba 1 wna zurra.

Tan miedica eres!- le grito Sakura.

"Que me has llamado!-le respondio Sasuke.

"Venga chicos basta ya". Sakura vete a sentarte donde te he dixo-ordeno kakashi. Uff menudo empiece q a tenido esta xica, anda q meterse con ese.piensa kakasi

Entonces se incorporo con la mirada de odio hacia su compi per lo que ella no sabia de alguien miraba aun peor a ella. Si xq Sasuke podria ser todo lo borde que quisiera pero hay q admitir que sta mu wno (igual q su brother!). Por lo tanto Sasuke tenia un grupo de fangirls que no le dejaban ni respirar un instante aunque fuera el mas anti-social tenia un pandilla de colegas bastante wna.

En primer lugar estaba su mejor amigo Naruto. Eran colegas desde siempre xq sus padres eran amigos de la escuela y socios en el trabajo. A naruto le gustan mazo las tias no como a Sasuke. Pero entre sus otros vicios es el ramen y pasarse el sabado x la noxe cuando vuelve de la disco viendo videos hentai. Se me ha olvidado comentar que naruto es un xico rubio y con ojos azules.(con eso lo digo todo!) mua...

Otro amigo suyo es gaara. Se parecia muxo a Sasuke en su caracter pero aun asi es mas abierto. Las xicas le dan igual pero q pasara cuando encuentre a su amor? Su mejor hobbie es la informatica. Es experto en eso y nunca olvida llevar su portatil al lado x si las moscas. Era el pequeño de tres hermanos: temari y kankorou.

Pa terminar la pandilla estaba Neji. Al igual que Sasuke era miembro de una importante familia de Tokyo y junto a su prima iban a ser los herederos de una gran fortuna. Pero lo mejr q tenia neji es q ademas d ser wapo era un empollon no como sasuke. Al ser empollon las chicas le resbalaban pero anda q no bailaba en la disco los sabados. Su prima Hinata estaba loquita x ls huesos de naruto pero el no se empanaba de na.

Los cuatro formaban parte del equipo del instituto pero sin duda Sasuke superaba a todos con ventaja. Es el capitan.

Como iba diciendo el fanclub de Uchiha Sasuke estaba liderado x Ino-buta(q tonta es!) que no cesaba de persegirle desde primaria. La familia de Ino es mu rica pero no mas que la de sasuke asi que se puede decir que a sus padres no les importaria muxo tener a ese de nuero.

Ino miraba a Sakura de una manera maldavada ya que aunque se llevaran mal entre ellos dos era una rival mas para obtener el amor de sasuke.

Kakashi-sensei ordeno a los alumnos qur bajaran al campo de atletismo y que se cambiaran.

EN LOS VESTUARIOS DE LAS CHICAS 

-"Hola tu eres Sakura no? Yo soy tenten y estas de aqui son hyuuga hinata y temari. La verdad es que nos has caido mu ben y si quieres el sabado podemos ir a la disco o al cine es que no nos gusta ser impares. Ademas ay que ser mu valiente para meterte con ese, nos has impresionado"

-" Me encantaria ir con vosotras. No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad.

-"Ben, estupendo entonces vayamos a correr!

EN LOS VESTUARIOS DE LOS CHICOS 

"Eh tios habeis visto a la nueva?"- dijo Rock Lee. Un chico muy feo que no destacaba demasiado.

"Si chabal, vaya culo que tiene! Está pa comeserla!-dijo Konohamaru. Un niño muy pero que muy pervertido".

Y tu que opinas Uchiha? Se sienta al lado tuyo.-le pregunto Lee.

"Sin más. Es como todas las demás aunque hay que decir que es guapa".-!PERO COMO HE DICHO ESO.- penso el para sus adentros.

"Increible Sasuke hablando de tías. Parece ser que te molan las que se te enfrentan"-le dijo naruto.

"Naruto no digas txorradas y vamos a la pista a correr"-le respondio Sasuke cabreado.

"Esta ben no te tomes las cosas tan en serio".

Al de 15 minutos todos se encontraban en el campo de atletismo en frente de su profe.

"Bien chicos vamos a hacer carreras o enfrentamientos entre compis. La primera pareja que va a competir va ser... Aha! Haruno y Uchiha acercaos."- jiji haber si Sasuke madura con esta chabala- "al ser tu primer dia vamos a ver tu nivel compitiendo con el mejor."

Pensamieto de sasuke" ja no tiene nada que hacer"

Pensamiento de sakura "con que el mejor, eh? Ya veremos"

"Para hacer mas entretinada esta carrera xq no hacemos una apuesta"-dijo el profe "guay".

"¿Apuesta?"- se preguntaron los dos.

Si, una apuesta donde el que pierda tendra que hacer al otro el regalo que yo decida. Estais de acuerdo?- Kakashi les miro esperando la respuesta.

"De acuerdo"-respondieron los dos a la vez.

Entonces los dos se dispuesieron a la salida para empezar. Solo era una vuelta a la pista osea que tendrian que dar todo.

Este me ha salido más largo pero perdonad las faltas de ortografia y gramatika.

GOMEN NASAI! Seguid mandando rewievs que me encantan.


	3. la apuesta

Chapter 3

La apuesta...

Entonces los dos se dispusieron a la salida para empezar. Solo era una vuelta a la pista osea que tendrian que dar todo.

-"Ya"-el profe Kakashi dio el disparo de salida y los dos contrincantes empezaron a correr. Sasuke iba primero pero Sakura le pisaba los talones. Iban ya para terminar la carrera cuando a Sasuke le dio un tiron en el pie y se cayó al suelo."chikazoo"pensó. Pero para sorpresa de el Sakura estaba al lado suyo ayudando a levantarle. Jamás ninguna chica habia hecho nada asi por el y menos ella que le atropello en su primer dia.

-"Anda, levanta"-entonces ella le ofrecio la mano y el se la cogio.

Desde el otro lado de la pista un hombre con con una melena blanca tirada pa arriba corria con una tez palida a camara lenta diciendo "nooooooooooooooooooooooo" con un botiquin de primeros auxilios en la mano (como en las pelis). Cuando llego al lugar del accidente se abalanzo con un niño a su mama al cuerpo de Sasuke gritando" Porque, quedan solo 2 semanas para que empiece el campeonato y me quedo sin el capitan! Que hago!".

Todos los alumnos le miraban estupefactos pero sobretodo los dos que tenia enfrente que una vez en todo el dia estaban de acuerdo en algo: "que tio mas raro es".

-"Sensei... solo es un esgince. En una semana estara todo solucionado. No se preocupe.- le respondio Sakura con un poco de miedo."

"¿Y como es que sabes tu de eso Haruno?"-entonces Kakashi se puso de rodillas frente a la chica medio llorando y...- "me lo prometes?"

"Si señor además parece que es un chico fuerte!"-"hay dios como he dicho eso"- "pero cuanto antes le vende el tobillo antes acabamos."

"Es que resulta que ya que te veo dispuesta porque no lo haces tu Haruno?- le pregunto el sensei aber si colaba".

"Oh! Encantada...-con un poco de sarcasmo- Te duele?"- le pregunto al Uchiha.

"Un poco...pero creo que dandome un masaje se me quitara mas el dolor-jeje!la voy a humillar un poquito."

"Como no! Este es el pie malo no?- entonces empezo a rodear el pie malherido y con sus dos manos y cuando el creia que iba a acariciar su suave pie de repente nota un fuerte dolor en el tobillo-"aaaaaaa"-Pero que haces?"

"Darte masajes. Se te ha quitado el dolor..."

"Bueno chicos dejaros ya de pelear. Respecto a la apuesta queda cancelada ya que ha habido una lesión pero yo creia que se merece que le invites a cenar, no crees?"-hehe-"en vez de seguir y ganar la carrera se paro a ayudarte."

"Hn..."-la tipica excusa del Sasuke que todos conocemos.

"Bien, entonces a que hora Sasuke?-le pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad.

"Que venga sobre las nueve a esta direccion"-y le entrego un papel con la direccion a Kakashi mientras a Sakura se le inchaba la vena y...

" Perdonad un momento pero es que resulta que la que supuestamente va a ir a esa cena voy a ser yo y me gustaria decidir al respecto!- Kakashi le miraba con ojos de pánico y Sasuke, en fin, miraba sin mas.

Tu decides, mira que me importa que vengas o no...-a la espalda de Sasuke un grupo de fans miraba con esperanza a donde ellos.

Venga chicos que es muy buena idea. Esta todo dicho Sasuke quedas con Sakura a las 8:30 p.m. en la entrada del colegio y luego vais a su casa a cenar. ENTENDIDO?- Kakashi les miro con la mirada del tigre.

Siii-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Entonces la clase de gimnasia acabo y se fueron a sus siguientes clases. La verdad es que durante la mañana no paso nada que haya que subrayar pero en la hora de comer( tenían 1 y ½ para comer y descanso)...

LA HORA DE COMER EN EL INSTI

El comedor estaba distribuido en mesas donde el alumno despues de coger la comida en bandejas se sentaba donde le apetecia pero cada cuadrilla del insti tenía un sitio del insti. Primero estaban los enanos de la eso que ocupaban las primeras 15 mesas (todo los cursos) despues estaban los margis, guays y normales de primero que se situaban a mano derecha, claro esta que los normales estaban en medio de los margis y de los guays. Por último los que nos interesan. Los de 2º estaban al final Sasuke y sus colegas se sentaban lo que mas alejaos de la gente aunque al lado tenían a las pertadas del club de fans de Sasuke capitaneadas por Ino-buta y en las demás mesas se sentaban los atletas (entre ellos Rock Lee), los raros(Shino), los problematicos(shika-chougi) y después las amigas de Sakura que estaban bastante cerca de la cuadrilla de Sasuke.

A lo que ibamos.

Sasuke ya se habia sentado con sus amigos para empezar a comer y al mismo tiempo Sakura entraba con sus amigas y se dirigian a sus respectivos sitios. Pero a Sasuke se le olvido coger el pan entonces se levanto a coger el pan se dirigia alli mientras que al mismo tiempo Sakura pasaba por la mesa del fanclub de Sasuke y en un descuido la cerda de Ino le hizo la zancadilla; Sakura perdio el equilibrio pero justamente alguien pasaba por allí en ese mismo instante y acabo en sus brazos con toda la comida por el suelo.

Cuando Sakura halzo la vista para ver quien era se quedo flipada al ver que era el que menos se esperaba: Uchiha Sasuke!. Mientras Ino no paraba de quejarse y lamentarse por no ser ella la que acabara en sus brazos.

En ese momento los dos protas de mi fic se habian soltado rapidamente sonrojados.

Gomen, no sabia por donde pisaba. No lo tomes por nada serio.

Ok. Nos vemos luego- y entonces sonrio por primera desde que la conocia. Sakura analizo su sonrisa que era bella y agradable..

Bien-le dijo ella devolviendole la sonrisa. El pensaba que estaba muy guapa cuando sonreia.

Cuando los dos llegaron a sus respectivas mesas fueron asaltados por mil preguntas pero no les apetecia responder nada ya que estaban en sus respectivos mundos pensando.

Llegaron las 8:30 p.m. y Sakura estaba esperando en la puerta del insti con una camiseta anaranjada y una falda vaquera y una chaqueta vaquera con lentejuelas, en los pies llevaba una potas altas con tacon. De repente el sonido de una moto se acerco, ella ya conocia ese sonido ya que fue la misma moto la que le atropello a la mañana pero ya no se sentia tan furiosa y no le importaba ir a esa cena porque desde el encuentro del comedor algo habia cambiado entre ellos dos. Como iba diciendo la moto aparco delante suyo y hay aparecio Uchiha Sasuke con una chupa negra y pantalones vaqueros le ofrecio la mano para montarse en la parte de atrás de su moto.

Agarrate un poco a mi cintura- cuando repitio esas palabras sakura se sonrojo un poco pero hizo lo que le ordeno. No sabia porque ahora se sentia asi.

Vale.

Igual corro demasiado para ti, si eso me dices.

No creo en Osaka hacia carreras de motos con mis colegas o sea que controlo un poco del tema- le respondio una orgullosa Sakura.

A si, entonces no te importara que la conduzcas tu.-esta no me gana en la moto penso Sasuke.

Como tu quieras.-entonces se sento delante(ya sabeis lo que eso significa, que el tenia que agarrar a ella por la cintura) pero tampoco le desagradaba sino al reves el tambien sentia un cambio en su comportamiento desde lo del comedor. Sakura puso el acelerador y se pusieron en marcha mientras ella manejaba la moto Sasuke le indicaba el camino."la verdad es que manejas mal la moto pero acelera un poco mas"

Como quieras!-alcazaron 150 km/h de velocidad. Entonces llegaron a la entrada de la mansion Uchiha. Sasuke abrio la puerta y Sakura se quedo flipada de lo que vio. Una terrible mansion llema de jardines y hasta con un campo de tenis, baloncesto y una piscina. En la entrada de la casa principal estaba un mayordomo esperando a que el señorito y su invitada llegaran.

Fin del capitulo, que os ha parecido.

Ahora a contestar a los rewievs:

Lesterada: muxas gracias.

Kire: pues espero que te guste este tambien. Que maja!

Kate Death: muxas gracias

Sasukesess: este no ha sido tan corto eh...

En el proximo contestare mas rewievs. Hasta pronto, os quiero sobretodo a Orochimario,hinaru90 y nejitenten.


	4. del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Chapter 4. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

En la entrada de la casa principal estaba un mayordomo esperando a que el señorito y su invitada llegaran.

Sakura estaciono la moto en la entrada de la puerta y los dos se bajaron de la moto. Luego se dirigieron a donde estaba el mayordomo. Sasuke le hizo una señal y abrio la puerta.

pensamientos de sakura 

"vaya choza que tiene este, a cualquiera de sus admiradoras ya les gustaria estar aquí. Espero que no se haga el creido que si no no respondo..."

pensamientos de sasuke 

" Ahora veremos si es o no es como mis otras admiradoras, jajaja"

"Sakura, todavia falta un rato para que la cena este lista. Vamos a mi cuarto.-le dijo Sasuke.

Bien...-"que se ha creido este, no estara intentado, no. No le da el cerebro pa tanto"

Los dos iban subiendo las escaleras cuando una silueta aparecio a las 12 en punto. Un chico con los mismos rasgos de Sasuke pero mas mayor y con esa coleta...(¿alguien tiene un babero?)

" Vaya hermanito has traido invitada. Increible, incluso habia llegado a pensar que eras gay"- le dijo el chico.

"¿Cómo habras deducido este es mi hermano, Uchiha Itachi".-le explico el moreno.

"Ah..."- la pobre Sakura estaba flipada, como podria existir alguien tan perfecto? Se notaba además que iba al gimnasio.

"Encantado de conocerte"- ""dios que buena esta""penso el hermano mayor mientras la miraba.

"Bueno, nos vamos?"-""se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, pero sera cabron""-pensaba Sasuke mientras cogia la mano de Sakura y la dirigia a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Sasuke Sakura empezo a analizarlo. Un cuarto bastante amplio y bien ordenado. Contra la pared estaba una cama de matrimonio, al lado una mesilla con el despertador y algunos objetos personales. Entre esos objetos personales a Sakura le llamo algo la atención:

"Con que te va el Axe"- le dijo medio riendo a un atonito Sasuke.

"Ehh... No, no..Seguro que mi hermano se lo habra dejado aquí por equivocacion."- Sasuke dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio.

"Ya"- cuando dijo eso algo le impacto. Era un poster bastante grande con los colores de un equipo que ella conocia y en el medio estaba el mejor jugador de baloncesto de la epoca: Shin Pen. Le encantaba como utilizaba la mano y ademas era muy guapo.

"Te gusta, eh?"La verdad es que es mi jugador favorito. Pero claro no sabras ni en que equipo juega. Las chicas solo os fijais en el aspecto- le dijo Sasuke con cara de vencedor.

"En el Konoha BC., es 1,87 de altura y su media de anotaciones por partido es de 20." le dijo Sakura a un flipado Sasuke.

"Vaya, si que le conoces pero no en persona como yo"

"Es que no soy una niña mimada como tu"

"Bien, vamos a dejarlo. Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Tienes alguna otra aficcion?- mientras le decia esto se ponia en pose de seductor.

"Pues alguna que otra... Ytu?-le dijo la chica un poco extrañada.

"Me gusta tocar la guitarra"- le dijo cada vez acercandose mas a ella.

La guitarra de quien- le respondio ella alejandose cada vez mas.

La electrica, mujer no seas mal pensada, aunque no me importaria tocar la tuya...- entonces el Uchiha la agarro y la forzo a darle un beso en los labios "morreo". De mientras la otra perpleja se le hincho la vena y le pego una hostia en toda la cara, concretamente en el ojo dejandole al chico en el suelo cao.

Abajo todo el mundo estaba oyendo ya que se oyo un grito muy fuerte. De repente vieron a una enfadadisima chica bajando a todo correr por las escaleras principales y se dirigia a la entrada cuando Uchiha Itachi la paro y le pregunto si querria que la llevara a casa pero ella con una sonrisa un poco finjida la dijo que ya cogeria un taxi. Asi se fue corriendo de la mansion.

Al de poco rato un magullado Sasuke bajaba por la mismas escaleras que hace unos 15 minutos bajaba Sakura.

" Que hermanito, ahora me diras que ese ojo te lo has golpeado con la cama"-decia Itachi a carcajada limpia.

"Mejor estate calladito, donde esta?"

"Se ha cogido un taxi.

"Mierda, me voy a dormir"- entonces Sasuke se dirigio a su cuarto enojado.

Sakura llego a su casa y se fue directamente a la cama...

A la noche:

cuarto de sasuke 

"Por que se ha ido asi. No me podra negar que le ha gustado. Ahora que lo pienso... ami tambien!"

cuarto de Sakura 

"La chica no podia dejar dellorar. Ya sabia por que pero lo que peor le sentaba es que le habia gustado estar junto a el. ¿Acaso le gustaba? No era imposible, desde aquella vez nunca se habia vuelto a fijar en un hombre"

A la mañana siguiente...

Sakura se dirigia al cole cuando una moto derrapo delante delante de ella. Pero ella paso del chico que le miraba con cara de arrepentimiento.

"No me gusta que me ignoren"-le respondio el motorista.

Sakura siguio andando como si no hubiera oido nada.

""Boo...Porque se ha cabreado tanto, si solo fue un beso""-penso el chico motorista: Uchiha Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura entro en clase 50 chicas la atraparon y le empezaron a atosigar a preguntas sobre la cena"como es su casa?estuviste en su habitacion?"

Sakura paso de todas ella como de la mierda se tratasen y se fue a sentar en su sitio. Justamente alguien le impedia el paso:

"Oye tu. Frente ancha. Que hiciste ayer en casa de Uchiha Sasuke?-le pregunto Ino-buta

"A ti te lo voy a decir"- le dijo una arrogante Sakura.

"Te ordeno que me lo digas frente hancha, y fea. Te fuiste con mi sasuke-kun a cenar"

Pues si quieres quedatelo.

Entonces Sasuke entro por la puerta seguido de kakashi. Que le miraba con cara de no te lo pasaste muy bien la otra noche.

Sasuke se sento en su sitio al lado de su "compañera" y empezo la clase de gimnasi a en el pabellon de deportes.

-"Chicos hoy tenemos 3 horas de baloncesto pero haremos 1 hora de teoria

Un bien! Y un oh! Sono en el ambiente.

-Bien empecemos. ¿Alguien sabe cuantos jugadores hay en el terreno de juego?

-5- dijo Sakura a la vez que sasuke le miraba.

-Muy bien Haruno. Te va esto del baloncesto.

-"algo"

-¿Alguien sabe quien es el pibot que batio el record de canastas en un partido en 1988?

Sasuke se la sabia. Iba a responder cuando...

Lee Aki.

Haruno! Parece que sabes sobre esto.

Asi paso toda la hora rivalizando entre Sasuke y Sakura por quien respondia antes hasta que llego la hora del partido...

Lo siento mucho. Pero es que he tenido muxo lio. NO ME HA DADO TIEMPO NI PA CONTESTAE REWIEVS. La proxima vez sera.

Os adelanto que va a ver un partido de baloncesto, adivinais entre quien no?


	5. El partido o mejor dicho el desafio

Chapter 5

El partido o mejor dicho el desafio

Lo siento muchísimo por no haber escrito antes pero entre que si las globales, final de curso, y que estao en Inglaterra 3 semanas y ademas e tenido como un mes estropeao el ordenador se me ha pasao el tiempo. SORRY!

Los dos, mirándose fijamente, elegian los compañeros que serian de ayuda en la gran batalla entre sasuke vs sakura. Sasuke eligio como no a sus mejores amigos:neji, gaara, shikamaru y Naruto. Sakura sin embargo eligio a tenten, hinata, kiba y rock lee(ese tio pesado con esas cejas encrespadas que espanta hasta un mosquito) que se puso feliz cuando su querida sakura-chan habia escogido a el y solo a el.

Entonces Kakashi cogio la pelota dirigiendose al campo con algo de miedo porque parecia que se iban matarse mutuamente nuestras dos protagonistas. Los dos capitanes de los equipos se pusieron en posicion y saltaron, como es de suponer sasuke es mas alto por lo que cedio la pelota a su equipo. Seguidamente Naruto coge la pelota de baloncesto, se la iba a pasar a shikamaru cuando sakura se la roba, corre rapida en la contraria direccion y canasta!Todos se quedan perplejos de con que rapidez le ha quitado el balon al equipo contrario. Sasuke piensa "Hn...,suerte del principiante". Llegaron al minuto 59 y todo el mundo estaba asombrado de cómo la capitana del otro equipo tenia la capacidad de robar la pelota al capitan del equipo masculino de baloncesto, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke ya se percato de que eso ya no era suerte del principiante y ademas iban perdiendo por una canasta! El no podia perder soportar perder ante ella, por eso y por su orgullo de macho tenia que remontar. Le quedaba un minuto y tenia que pensar rapidamente una estrategia para no quedar mal delante de los de clase. Ya esta! Era una estrategia pervertida pero no tenia otra.

El equipo de Sakura tenia el balon, Lee se lo pasa a Sakura. Sakura empienza a correr y mientras avanza ve que el Uchiha se pone en modo de defensa pero de repente baja las manos y ... las pone en su cintura! Con la vergüenza se le cae el balon y rapidamente Sasuke lo coge. Pero que cabron! O sea eso es lo que queria. Asi termina el partido en empante. Sakura esta mu pero que muy cabreada. Lo primero que hace es ir a donde el arbitro cegato.

-"Profesor! Es que acaso no ha visto que me han hecho falta"

-"Que falta, lo unico que he visto es que te han agarrao de la cintura"

-"Y eso no es falta!"- a Kakashi a veces le llegaban a dar miedo sus alumnas.

-"Dejando eso a un lado, Haruno tengo una propuesta que hacerte(toda la clase incluido sasuke se puso alrededor de ellos). Quisieras ser un miembro del equipo de baloncesto?

-"Que!"-gritaron Sakura y Sasuke al unisono.

-"Señor, es imposible, una chica no puede tomar parte en el equipo(dando a entender como que todos eran unos machos de pura cepa) Ademas no es suficiente buena-dijo sasuke con tono de creido.

-"Ay si! Sino es tan buena por que te has visto obligado a usar estrategias no legales para EMPATAR.

-"Hn"

-"Perfecto, el capitan esta de acuerdo en que entres. (guajaja, asi podre ganar la competicion nacional de colegios con estos dos) Que dices Sakura?

-"Si me pide perdon y se arrodilla ante mi por haber echo ciertas acciones tendre el gusto de entrar".

-"QUE!NI HABLAR!ME NIEGO!-dijo sasuke.

-"Vamos sasuke tampoco es para tanto"

-"Tengo mi orgullo"

-"Tu veras pero tengo en mente ciertas cosas que podria hacerte como meterte en el gimnasio solo lleno de..."

-"QUE HABER!"

-"...tus FANGIRLS.(guajaja).

-"NOOOO...Que entre"

-"Uchiha te olvidas de lo que te he pedido a cambio, la satisfaccion de que te arrodilles ante mi..

-"oh, cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser el demonio, si solo fue un beso"

-"Un beso! Pero tu de que vas, eres un pervertido de mierda"

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que toda la clase les estaba mirando.

-Sasuke, que beso!-le pregunto naruto.

-"Nada, nada no importa"

-"Bueno te arrodillas si o no?"

Entonces Sasuke se arrodillo a regañadientes y le pidio disculpas. Pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, Sakura no sabia donde se habia metido. El se vengaria.

-"Perfecto, mañana comienzan los entrenamientos para ti Haruno. Espero mucho de ti. Uchiha seras tu el encargado de ponerla a corriente.

-"Hn..."- Sasuke se dirigio con sus compañeros al vestuario.

...Esto ha sido todo amigos. Espero que os guste y enviarme muchos rewievs. Quisiera que alguien me agregara al messenger...Bueno no podre actualizar en bastante tiempo pero tranquilos que van a llegar muchas sorpresas. Bye!


End file.
